yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Demise, King of Armageddon (character)
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = male | affiliation = * The Supreme King's Army * The Duelists of Death | wc6deck = Fading Fate | wc08deck = Demise Ritual | wc09deck = Ritual Academy | wc10deck = End = 2000 LP | wc11deck = Final Ceremony | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Demise, King of Armageddon, known as Demise, King of the End in the Japanese version, is a character version of the card "Demise, King of Armageddon". Originally masquerading as Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician, Demise functions as two of the five Duelists of Death, subordinates to the The Supreme King. He was assumed to be two separate entities until his Duel against Aster Phoenix, where he offered his own bodies to Ritual Summon himself. Soon after, he is beaten by Aster's "Destiny HERO - Plasma" and defeated. Non-canon appearances Demise appears an opponent in several Yu-Gi-Oh! video games. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, he appears as a Single Duel opponent. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator he tag duels alongside Ruin, Queen of Oblivion; they can be unlocked by winning a Duel using "Final Countdown". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus he appears partnered with Evigishki Soul Ogre. Deck Anime The only cards seen in Demise's decks in the anime are his own card, his Ritual Spell Card, "Skilled Dark Magician", and "Skilled White Magician". It is unknown which of his halves possessed which card. Video games World Championship 2006 In Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006, he uses a Deck named "Fading Fate". It appears focused on summoning his own card to defeat the opponent as quickly as possible. Its effectiveness is increased by the fact that Demise is Dueled in a Theme Duel that requires the player to win with the effect of "Final Countdown". World Championship 2008 In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Demise uses a Deck named "Demise Ritual". Stardust Accelerator In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, he uses a Deck named "Ritual Academy", which uses a Fiend variant of the Demise OTK. Reverse of Arcadia In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Demise, King of Armageddon and Divine Grace - Northwemko can be unlocked as Tag Duel opponents by completing 300 Single Duels. Their Tag Team name is Duel Ritual. Over the Nexus In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Demise, King of Armageddon and Evigishki Soul Ogre can be unlocked as Tag Duel opponents. Their Tag Team name is Dark Sea Ritual. Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Duel Monster Spirits